1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to clean the area beneath one""s fingernails, and more specifically to a fingernail cleaning device that provides for enhanced cleaning by incorporating a special filament that is manually inserted beneath and drawn along the fingernail edge in order to remove highly concentrated, deeply impacted and difficult to remove dirt, grease and grime typically experienced by those such as mechanics, machinists, factory workers or others that work in extremely dirty and greasy environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper grooming and manicuring principles dictate that one must maintain a neat and clean appearance around and under one""s fingernails. In particular, when referring to the cleaning and removal of dirt from underneath one""s nails, a scraping instrument such as a knife, pointed end of a file or other like sharpened implement is used to accomplish the removal of the bulk of the dirt and debris deposited therein. This process may or may not be either preceded or followed by cleansing with soap and/or water. For the most part, when speaking in terms of the average person, this practice is sufficient to provide adequate cleansing of the area beneath the fingernail. However, in the case of mechanics, machinists, factory workers and others that work in extremely dirty and greasy environments on a hands-on basis require a more thorough and rigorous cleaning in order to clean their hands and, especially, beneath their fingernails. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references depicting fingernail cleaning devices were considered related. In general, these devices are far more complex in design than the present invention and many are directed toward automated, non-portable devices incorporating the use of a variety of electro-mechanical systems to complete the task. Lacking the simplicity transportability of the present invention, these devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude its novelty and the utilitarian functionality of its features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,378, issued in the name of Smith, discloses an automated fingernail cleaning device in which the user""s finger is enclosed in a protective shroud that houses a spray nozzle. The nozzle is connected to a base pumping unit that delivers pressurized water, cleaning the dirt and debris from under the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,656, issued in the name of Daniel, discloses a fingernail cleaning device that attaches to a conventional sink spigot. The device includes an orifice disc for projecting a narrow, high velocity jet of water that is housed in a cylindrical, tubular housing. The user inserts his/her finger into the housing and the fingernail is cleaned by the water jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,929, issued in the name of Grossman, discloses a fingernail cleaning device consisting of an open receptacle capable of receiving a plurality of fingers. The device also consists of a plurality of jets whose source of water requires either a normal hydrant with sufficient pressure, or a pulsating pump motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,152, issued in the name of Fuhre, discloses a fingernail cleaning apparatus consisting of a large housing with a finger-sized aperture into which a finger is inserted. The apparatus utilizes an electric motor for operating a water-discharging pump which in turn projects pressurized water against the inside surface of the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,836, issued in the name of Buehler, discloses a fingernail cleaning device whereby all the fingernails on the user""s hand can be rapidly and effectively cleaned at one time. The device consists of an open-topped receptacle for enabling the fingers of one hand of the user to be placed therein. Positioned at an angle to the base of the receptacle is a small diameter fluid passageway. Such passageway directs water at a downward angle to the upper surface of the receptacle base thereby creating a high-velocity, fan-shaped stream of water which travels along the bottom of the receptacle in the direction of the fingernails of the user.
All of these devices depart substantially from the spirit, functionality and design of the present invention. Aside from the fact that they all incorporate a different cleansing medium to complete the desired purpose, they are all excessively large, bulky and lack the transportability of the present invention. Furthermore, these devices require connection to an electrical wall socket, to a water supply or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,979, issued in the name of Trenary, discloses an automated fingernail cleaning device which utilizes a rotating brush, actuated by an electric motor and housed within a protective shield into which the user""s finger is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,884, issued in the name of Hess et al., discloses an automated fingernail cleaning apparatus which utilizes a disc-shaped rotary brush to obtain effective cleaning action for the fingernails. The rotary brush, which is mounted inside a housing, is driven by an electric motor. The apparatus is capable of cleaning all of the fingers on one hand simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,816, issued in the name of Lupo, discloses an automated fingernail cleaning apparatus which utilizes a rotating bristle brush for the cleaning of one""s fingernails. The rotating bristle brush is connected to a drive shaft, which in turn is actuated by an electric motor.
These devices, as well, depart substantially from the spirit, functionality and design of the present invention. Aside from the fact that they all incorporate a different cleansing medium to complete the desired purpose, they are all excessively large, bulky and lack the transportability of the present invention. Furthermore, these devices require connection to an electrical wall socket or the incorporation of a battery pack in order to supply the required electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,509, issued in the name of Singer, discloses a fingernail cleaning device which consists of a plurality of upwardly opened, rubber sockets into which a finger is inserted. By engaging in a rotary motion, the wall of each socket will impart a thorough scrubbing to the finger. The rotation of each socket can be actuated either by mechanical operation, via hand crank, or by the operation of a mountable electric motor. The device is limited in that it targets the finger and not the fingernail for cleansing and thus provides a little, if any, effective nail cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,427, issued in the name of Sherts, discloses a finger groomer attachment for a writing instrument. The apparatus performs a variety of manicure operations which are accomplished through the incorporation of various multi-functioning devices. One such device is a fingernail cleaner. Because the fingernail cleaner is thin and pointed, it enables a user to scrape underneath a fingernail to remove dirt and foreign matter. The apparatus is unlike the present invention in that it utilizes a solid, pointed scraping implement rather than a cleaning filament to clean underneath one""s fingernails.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,345, issued in the name of Fine, discloses an ornamental design for a fingernail cleaner brush. The device consists of a base portion with bristles embedded therein. Because the device utilizes the bristles of a brush rather than a cleaning it provides a very limited margin of effective cleaning under one""s fingernails.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.
The filament cleaning tool for fingernails, according the preferred embodiment of the present invention, consists of a length of flexible cleaning filament connected at each end to a small rigid securing ring. Constructed of stainless steel, plastic, nylon or other like suitable materials, the cleaning filament is of a light gauge yet, due to the material construction, is strong, durable, waterproof and easy to clean. The construction of the cleaning filament is such that a series of bristles, flays or scale-like protrusions are positioned along its length. Used in conjunction with soap and water, the user first washes his or her hands thoroughly. Leaving the hands and fingers lathered, the user places one securing ring on the thumb and one on the forefinger of the same hand. Drawing the cleaning filament taut, the use then inserts the cleaning filament underneath the fingernail of a single finger on the hand opposite the hand used to support the tool and draws the filament in a back and forth motion along the nail, adjusting the depth so as to cover the entire surface area thereof. Intended primarily for use by those with large amounts of impacted dirt, grease and grime beneath their nails, the bristles, scales or flays, in conjunction with the soap lather will remove even the most stubborn deposits. The user repeats this procedure for each finger, switching hands in order to cover the fingers on both the right and left hand, and rinses the dirt and grime from the tool when finished. The simple design of the fingernail cleaning filament tool, in conjunction with its size, material construction and ease of use makes it the ideal method by which to clean one""s nails.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a filament cleaning tool for fingernails that incorporates the use of a flexible cleaning filament to remove dirt, grease and grime from beneath one""s fingernails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a filament cleaning tool for fingernails wherein the cleaning filament includes a plurality of flays, bristles, scales or other like protrusions or configurations that will aid in the efficient removal of dirt, grease and grime from beneath one""s fingernails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a filament cleaning tool for fingernails wherein its use in conjunction with soap and lather will allow even the most stubborn or impacted dirt, grease and grime to be removed from beneath one""s fingernails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a filament cleaning tool for fingernails small, compact and easy to use.
Finally, It is an object of the present invention to provide a filament cleaning tool for fingernails that is simple in construction and makes use of materials that are strong, durable and cost-effective to manufacture.